Unilateral Defense Commitment
Unilateral Defense Commitment, or the Orange WiN Doctrine, was a doctrine adopted by Orange Defense Network on December 9, 2007 whereby ODN states it will unilaterally defend alliances that are a part of the Orange Unity Treaty. The doctrine was repealed on the 27th of May 2008. Announcement of the Orange WIN Commitment Signing the Citrus Accords was the fulfillment of a dream shared by the founding fathers of the Orange Defense Network. The realization of the Orange Blood Brothers Pact tempted us to dream larger. Orange is a happy land, known for stability and peace. We recognize the ties that bind. We are the Orange Defense Network. This means many things. We are first and foremost Orange. We are Orange People that like other Orange People. Orange is in us, it binds and defines us. Defense is our middle name (literally). We will defend ourselves and our Orange Brethren to the last drop of our Orange Blood. By defending our people and fighting for what is right, we will develop a Network of friends and allies that are redoubtably trustworthy. We shall not fail them, nor shall they fail us. By this announcement, we re-assert who we are and what that means for the alliances of Planet Bob. This is the announcement of a UDC, a Unilateral Defense Commitment. We extend it to all current signatories of the Orange Unity Treaty because they have proven themselves to embody the Orange cause of mutually-assured peace and stability. The terms are as follows: Sovereignty We recognize each of these alliances to be sovereign entities imbued with the right of continued existence. We take a close interest in their welfare, but will not meddle in their internal affairs, and hope that they will reciprocate. Friendship We consider these alliances to be our friends. We will not verbally attack or malign them in any fashion either privately or publicly. Intelligence If we obtain intelligence pertinent to one of these alliances, we shall be quick to report it to them. There are no secrets between friends. Aid Should they need aid, they need only ask, and we shall respond within the limits of our resources. Defense Should any of these Orange Alliances come under unwarranted aggressive attack, we shall consider it an attack upon ourselves and come to their defense, unless they specifically request that we do not do so, in order to ensure the continued peace and prosperity of the Orange Trading Sphere. Aggression The Orange Defense Network does not tolerate aggression nor those that practice it. We will not support aggressive actions made by any member of any Orange Alliance. Reciprocal Responsibilities Orange Alliances owe us no peculiar loyalty or obligation as a result of this Unilateral Defense Commitment. In order to continue to benefit from this Commitment, they need only continue to conduct themselves peacefully and with propriety toward the goal of ensuring peace, stability, and prosperity for all in the Orange Sphere. Invitation We invite all Orange Alliances that benefit from this Unilateral Defense Commitment to approach us, and solidify our bonds through enhanced treaties, be they bilateral or multilateral. Let us work together to build on what we have already achieved in promoting Orange unity, security, peace, and prosperity. Amendments The Network may extend its protection to future OUT signatories through a simple official declaration that they are covered by the terms of this UDC. Unilaterally Defended Alliances at the time of the promulgation of this UDC *Independent Republic of Orange Nations *The Order of the Paradox *Confederation of Organized Nations *FOK! *OPA *R&R *The Order of Righteous Nations *Vanguard *CPCN External Links * UDC announcement * Addition of CPCN * Doctrine Repealed category:Defunct doctrines